Her Life or Mine
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: Phoenix heads to the Detention Center and works to free Iris from her sentence. But when he does, is it all happily ever after? Spoilers for T&T and Apollo Justice.  This story takes place after Trials and Tribulations with a few time-skips. PhoenixIris
1. Message

Her Life or Mine

Phoenix heads to the Detention Center and works to free Iris from her sentence. But when he does, is it all happily ever after? Spoilers for T&T and Apollo Justice.

This story takes place after Trials and Tribulations, then jumps to Apollo Justice, and then jumps to after Apollo Justice.

**NOTE: The dates are made up. Except for the 7 year time skip to Apollo Justice.**

Chapter 1: Message  
>Date: May 4, 2005 Time: 2:25 p.m.<br>Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

"NICK!" Maya shouted bursting into the office.  
>"What is it Maya?" I asked. "Something wrong?"<br>"YES NICK!" Maya kept yelling. "It's an EMERGENCY!"  
>I stood up quickly from my desk and looked at her.<br>"What's wrong Maya?" I asked a little more forcefully. _"Someone's in trouble! A new client? Edgeworth finally got a woman? WHAT Maya!"_ I thought.

Maya started to pout.  
>"I'm hungry!" Maya exclaimed. "Let's go out for burgers!"<br>I face palmed.

My name is Phoenix Wright. I am a defense attorney. My mentor was Mia Fey, she taught me everything she knows about law, and about how you should believe in your clients no matter what. I won my first case with her help. But she was murdered shortly after, and I cleared the name of her little sister, Maya Fey, who is now my assistant. Mia and Maya Fey hail from Kurain village. Mia left the village to become a defense attorney. In her early years, she defended me when I was in college. I was being accused of murder, and she cleared my name. Her clearing my name increased my determination to become a Defense Attorney too.

As for Maya, she is the future Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Confused? I thought you'd be. The Kurain Channeling Technique is when one who has spiritual power to call back spirits of the dead for a limited time. It was a power that has saved my skin in some of my cases. Maya has channel Mia many times, and Mia helps me with her wisdom. Speaking of Maya…

She's also being very annoying today…

"Maya!" I said, annoyed. "That's no emergency! That's just your stomach complaining!"  
>"Every time my stomach complains IS an emergency Nick!" Maya complained. "Come on let's go!"<br>"Maya!" I replied. "I'm busy! I'm working on Iris's sentence! I'm trying to get the judge to be more lenient on her!"  
>"Awwww." Maya said. She hopped up on my desk. "Your wanna take her out for a date now don't ya!"<br>I blushed. "No Maya!" I quickly responded. "She's such a nice, innocent person! She doesn't deserve to be in jail!"

Suddenly, I hear running footsteps from outside the hall.  
>"Mystic Maya!" a little girl's voice called. "Your just gonna let Mr. Nick off like that? You better keep a close eye on him and Mystic Iris whenever he goes to the detention center!"<br>"Pearly!" Maya said. "We aren't—"  
>"Quit lying!" Pearl Fey yelled. "You and Mr. Nick deserve to be together!"<br>I sighed. _"There's no convincing Pearls, _I thought. _"She always thinks me and Maya are going to marry each other or something_…"

This little girl is Pearl Fey, Maya Fey's cousin. She also hails from Kurain Village. She holds a lot of talent and spiritual power for a 10 year old acolyte. Her mother…Well she wasn't the nicest of women. Her mother was Morgan Fey, the sister of Misty Fey, who was Mia and Maya's mother. Angry that the title of Master was "stolen" away from her, she tried to have Maya killed twice and put Pearl in her place. Those were two cases that I had to solve and clear Maya's name.

The last case I had, changed everything I thought I knew about old memories. Years ago, in Ivy University, I had a "girlfriend," named Dahlia Hawthrone. She was an amazing person, at least I thought so. She was beautiful, kind, caring, and understanding. We had a relationship for 6 months, and they felt like the best 6 months of my college life.

But at the end of that 6th month, everything changed.

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>Turnabout Memories

"Honestly, how can any women count on you for anything?" Dahlia Hawthorne said bitterly. "I even told you time and time again to keep your trap shut about me and that necklace."  
>"Wha-?" Phoenix stammered.<br>"You disgust me!" Dahlia said angrily.  
>"M-Ms. Hawthorne?" Judge stammered.<p>

_That was the first time I've seen Dahlia act like that. Bitter, angry, disgusted, annoyed, almost evil…That shocked me, because she was never this mean to me before…Then Mia forced Dahlia to admit her guilt…_

"This cold medicine…" Mia started. "I wonder if you wouldn't mind taking some?" She ended with a smirk.

"…!" Dahlia looked exasperated.  
>"If I'm a filthy, stinking liar, then there's no need to worry." Mia said smugly.<br>"So come on! Show us! I dare you to take this cold medicine right now!" Mia said confidently.

"Grr…Nnngghh…Gah!" Dahlia exclaimed cornered. "MIA FEY! Mia Fey! Mia Fey!"

_That's when I started to feel fear towards this girl…I was thinking "This can't be the same Dollie I dated!"_

_Then, years later, long after she was hung for murder, she turned up again in my last case, and everything exploded to the surface._

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>Bridge to the Turnabout

"You mean…" Dahlia started. "I was played for a fool? Impossible! Who could have given the little brat such a brilliant idea!

"Why me, of course…" a voice spoke next to me.  
>There stood Mia Fey, channeled by Pearls.<p>

"Mia!" I said surprised. "That hair…It's Pearls isn't it?"  
>She nodded, smiling.<p>

"Mia Fey!" Dahlia called angrily.  
>"Hello Dahlia…" Mia said. "It's been a long time…"<p>

_After she was excised from Maya, and I proved Godot to be the murderer, the real Iris Hawthorne, explained everything…_

"Even now…" I started. "6 years later…She was planning to do it. She was planning to kill me. I can hardly believe it."  
>"It's not that surprising." Iris said. "You and my sister only met twice."<br>"Huh…?" I wondered. _We only met twice!_  
>"I hope one day you can forgive me…Feenie." Iris said blushing.<br>"…You mean…?" I asked.  
>"Yes," Iris replied. "I lied to you for six months."<p>

_She then told me everything, how she tried to get the necklace back from me by posing as her sister, and spending time with me. She then fell in love with me, and she never got the necklace back. Then Doug Swallow was killed by Dahlia…Which was when I was accused of murder. When I finally understood, I was relieved, in a way. The girl who I loved, and called her "Dollie," was really Iris. However, even though she wasn't the murderer, she had tampered with the crime scene, and this was a serious offense. So she would still have to serve time in jail. _

At this point, I decided to do whatever I could to convince the judge to drop her sentence and set her free. Or at least reduce it.

I was brought back to reality with a slap on my face.  
>"OW!" I yelled. I looked to see that Pearl had slapped me.<br>"Mr. Nick!" she said angrily. "How dare you act that way towards your special someone!"  
>"Pearls…" I started, but she cut me off.<br>"Why haven't you gone on a date with her yet!" Pearl angrily stated. "Mystic Maya is waiting!"

"Pearly!" Maya called. "That's enough! I and Nick are just friends!"  
><em>Good grammar…Maya…I thought.<em>

Suddenly, my cell phone rang.  
>"Hello?" I asked.<br>"Hey pal!" Detective Gumshoe's voice filled the speaker.  
>"Detective Gumshoe!" I said. "How are things?"<br>"Things are great pal!" Gumshoe replied. "And great job on the case!"  
>"Thanks Gumshoe!" I replied. "But, is that all you called me for?"<br>"I got a message from the judge to relay to you!" he responded.  
>"Message?" I asked. "Alright, what did he say?"<br>"He said that he wants to speak to you in his office!"

"His office?  
>"Yep! Lucky you! Not many people get to go into his office!"<br>_Boy am I honored…_I thought unhappily. "Alright Gumshoe, I'm on my way."  
>I hung up.<br>"What was that about Nick?" Maya asked.  
>"Gumshoe told me that the Judge wants to speak to me in his office." I replied.<br>"Ooooh!" Maya said excited. "His office! Can we come!"  
>I looked at Maya. <em>If I said no, she'd probably follow me anyway…<em>  
>"Sure." I said. "Let's go!"<br>"Yay!" Pearl exclaimed.  
><em>I'm just curious. What is so important that he requested to meet me in his office? Is it about Iris? Maybe, but I'll never know for sure till I get there…<em> 


	2. A Talk and A Visit

Chapter 2: A Talk, and a Visit.

As we drove to the judge's office, I kept wondering what he wanted to talk to me about. I started getting very nervous and anxious.  
><em>Did I do something wrong? I thought. Maybe he thinks I forged evidence? What if he wants to take my badge away! Does he want a loan? No, that's stupid. Maybe he just wants a friendly chat? Yeah right, I wish.<em>  
>Before I knew it, we were at outside of his office.<br>"Nick!" Maya asked. "What do you think he wants to talk to you about? Maybe he's congratulating you on your success and wants to give you a raise!"  
>I chuckled. "I wish Maya…"<br>We walked into the building, and the receptionist pointed to the elevator.  
>"12th floor." She said without looking up.<br>"Thanks." I said.  
>We walked into the elevator and I pushed number "12" on the wall.<br>The elevator lurched upward.  
>Maya suddenly put her back on the wall and slid down to the floor.<br>"Ugh, Nick…" she started. "I don't feel so good…"  
>I turned to her, she looked green in the face.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked.  
>"I think I got elevator sick…" she replied.<br>I chuckled, _Never heard of that._  
>"Don't worry Maya." I said, patting her on the shoulder. "It's we're almost there."<br>But "almost there" didn't come fast enough…  
>Before I knew it, Maya had thrown up on the elevator floor.<br>"Ack!" I started.  
>"Mystic Maya!" Pearl exclaimed. "Are you ok?"<br>The door suddenly slid open, and a few people were waiting outside for the elevator.  
>Embarrassed, I laughed stupidly<br>"I guess we need to call a janitor…" I said. "And I think you should take the stairs…"  
>The people quickly scampered for the stairs.<p>

Soon, we reached the door to the judge's office. I knocked sluggishly, my nervousness quickly returning.  
>"Come in!" the judge's voice called from inside.<br>I opened the door, and went inside. There sat the judge, behind a desk reading some files.  
>"Ahh Mr. Wright." The judge said. "Welcome, please sit down."<br>I found a chair and sat down. By now, Maya looked much better, so she sat next to me and put Pearl on her lap.  
>"Well Mr. Wright." The judge started. "You have really proven to be a force to be reckoned with behind the defense's table." He ended with a smile.<br>"Th-Thank you, your honor." I replied.  
>"Mr. Wright?" the judge said. "Is there something wrong?"<br>"Oh no no!" I replied quickly. "I'm just…"  
>"Nervous?" the judge asked chuckling. "Don't worry Mr. Wright, nobody is in trouble here. And you don't have to call me 'Your Honor,' we're not in court here."<br>I breathed a sigh of relief. _Whew. Thank, God. _"Yes sir." I replied.  
>"What I wanted to speak with you was…" The judge started. "The young nun's sentence."<p>

My heart did a back flip.  
>"You mean Iris?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.<br>The judge nodded. "The very same. I wanted to ask you this question…"

"What is this question, sir?" I asked.  
>"Do you want Iris's sentence ended?" the judge asked seriously.<br>"Absolutely!" I responded strongly. "She doesn't deserve to be in jail! She was just helping her sister—"  
>The judge held up a hand to silence me.<br>"I understand Mr. Wright." The judge said. "Now she has been in jail for a few months now, and I've also been getting reports of her fantastic community service!"  
>I smiled. "Really, sir?" I asked.<br>The judged beamed. "She's been really kind to everyone, including other inmates. If you finish those documents on her sentence, and she continues to behave well like this, than she should be out within a few years!"

"That's great your honor!" said happily. "I'll work as har—"  
>I was interrupted by a jab on my ribs.<br>"Ow!" I yelled. I looked and saw it was Pearl.  
>"Mr. Nick! You're doing it again!" Pearl exclaimed angrily. "What about Mystic Maya!"<br>"Pearly…" Maya said. "Can I speak to you outside?"  
>"Of course Mystic Maya!" Pearl said. "Planning Mr. Nick's wedding?"<br>"Come on Pearly!" Maya said quickly, and led her outside of the office.

"She's a cute one." The judge said.  
>I chuckled. "Yeah, but she punches really hard."<br>The judge laughed. "Alright Mr. Wright, that just about covers everything. And so I say to you, good luck, and if everything goes right, I'll see you back here in a few years!"  
>"Thank you very much Judge!" I said happily. "Goodbye!"<p>

With that, I turn and leave to join Maya and Pearl.  
>But when I get outside, I see Pearl sobbing in Maya's arms.<p>

"Maya!" I quickly ask, worried. "What happened?"  
>"I told her that you and I are not special someones and that we are more like brother and sister." Maya replied. "I told her I don't love you in that way and vice-versa."<br>"Waaaaaaah!" Pearl cried. "What are you gonna do Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick is right there!"  
>"I'll ask him to adopt us Pearl!" Maya replied. "Then we'll truly be a family!"<br>"Wait what!" I asked, alarmed.  
>Pearl then got excited.<br>"Yay! That's a great idea Mystic Maya!" Pearl said happily.  
><em>You know you could consult me first before you start putting thoughts into Pearls's head…I thought miserably.<em>  
>"Come on you two." I said. "We're going to the detention center."<br>"Oooh." Maya said "So you can swoon over your girlfriend?"  
>"Be quiet!" I said quickly, reddening.<p>

Date: May 4th, 2005 Time: 3:00 p.m.  
>Location: Detention Center.<p>

"Feenie!" Iris exclaimed. "You're here!"  
>"Of course Iris!" I replied. "How are you doing?"<br>"Fairly well." Iris said. "Where is Maya and Pearl?"  
>"Visiting Mr. Armando." I replied. "I'm going to bring them here in a few minutes."<br>"Ok Feenie!" she said happily. "So how are things with you?"  
>"Things are great!" I responded happily. "Plus I got some good news!"<br>"Really?" she asked. "What is it?"  
>"The judge told me if I kept working at your sentence, and you keep up the good behavior, you'll be out within a few years!"<br>Iris was overjoyed.

"Oh my!" Iris said excitedly. "That's great!"  
>"Yeah!" I said happily.<p>

Silence followed. I looked at her, and couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful, and so radiant. Her eyes were so hypnotizing…

"Feenie?" she asked, blushing. "Why are you staring at me?"  
>I quickly shook my head. "Sorry!" I said. "Your very pretty today…" <em>Like every other day…<em>  
>Iris blushed deeper. "Th-Thank you Feenie. You look very handsome today in that suit…"<br>Now it was my turn to blush, but then I turned serious.

"I swear to you Iris…" I started. "I will free you, and when I do, maybe we can be together?" I ended that nervously.  
>A tear fell from one of Iris's eyes. She smiled.<br>"Yes! Yes Feenie!" She said. "I'd like that…"  
>"It's a promise!" I said happily.<br>I placed a hand on the glass. _She seems so close, and yet so far…Don't worry Iris! You'll be out of there in no time! I thought._  
>She retaliated by placing her hand in the same spot mine was.<p>

"It's a promise..." Iris said.

Little did I know, that my world would crumble before my eyes after that moment of intimacy.


	3. Mysterious

Chapter 3: Mysterious.

Date: June 1st, 2005 Time: 4:40 p.m.  
>Location: Train Station<p>

"Promise you'll visit!" Maya said  
>"Absolutely." I said. "I'll visit often! You and Pearls!"<br>"Then we'll be a family!" Pearls exclaimed happily.  
><em>One step at a time Pearls. I thought. Besides I wasn't told about adopting them anyway!<em>  
>I patted Pearl on the head and gave her a big hug.<br>"Goodbye Mr. Nick!" she said happily. But then her expression saddened, so did Maya's.  
>"Waaaaaahh!" Pearl cried. "I'm gonna miss you Mr. Nick!"<br>I gave her another hug.  
>"I'll miss you too Pearls." I said. "Don't worry, we'll work things out, you two will then live with me!"<br>Pearl's expression changed again to happiness.  
>"Yeah!" she said.<br>"Pearly, can you leave me and Nick alone for a sec?" Maya asked.  
>"Sure Mystic Maya!" she said, and walked away.<p>

Maya looked up at me, teary eyed. I can tell this was hurting her on the inside, just like myself.  
>"Nick…" she started. "We've been through so much…It's hard to look now and see that things are changing…"<br>_She's matured…I thought. She's not her happy-go-lucky self. She understands this change just as well as I do…_  
>"I know Maya." I replied. "But don't worry! Things will work out; I'll make sure of it!"<br>She nodded, her expression unchanged.  
>"It's just that…" she said. "You've saved me so many times, and you saved our village a few times too. I'm going to miss being your assistant Nick…"<br>She then broke completely, and shattered in tears.  
>She ran into my arms and hugged me tightly.<br>"Oh Niiiick!" she shouted, crying. "I can't do it! I won't do it! I—"  
>I place my finger on her lips to silence her.<br>"Maya…" I started. "Why are you worried? Things are going to be different, yes, but it's not forever! Before you know it, I'll be waiting for you right here at the station, eager for your return."  
>She looked up at me.<br>"Really?" she asked. "You mean that?"  
>"Of course!" I said. "Besides, your pretty useless without me Maya…"<br>She pouted.  
>"Hmph!" she said in fake anger. "What about all those times I was right next to you during those tough cases huh? Where would you have been there?"<br>"Bah." I said. "You were just a spectator to my awesome lawyer skills."  
>She was really steaming now, but it was much better than her crying.<br>"'Awesome Layer Skills' huh?" she asked cheekily. "The only skills you got is asking Mia for help!"  
><em>Oh damn. I thought. So you do have your comebacks…<em>  
>"That's it!" I said in fake anger. "I'm throwing you on the train!"<br>I picked her up and hoisted her on my shoulder.  
>"NICK!" she yelled. "PUT ME DOWN!"<br>"No!" I said. "Let's go! Your trains about to leave!"  
>"Grrraaaahh!" Maya shouted. "LET ME GO!" she struggled, waving her hands and legs about.<br>I finally put her down.  
>She turned to me, smiling.<br>"Thanks Nick." She said. "For everything."  
>She hugged me tightly one last time, and then watched the train arrive.<br>Pearl soon rejoined us a minute later.  
>They both walked on the train, and waved as the train pulled away<br>"Bye bye Mr. Nick!" Pearl called out.  
>I smiled and waved as the train moved further and further away. Then, the train turned the corner and it was gone.<br>_Things are going to be different now…I thought. But now isn't the time to be sad. I gotta work to free Iris! Ace Attorney style!  
><em>I turned and walked to my car, planning ahead.

_Okay, I exaggerated that after that moment with Iris, my life crumbled. But things weren't exactly as rosy as they could have been. Don't get me wrong, my cases never suffered, I continued to win, but there was one case that changed everything…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Date: June 3rd, 2006 Time: 12:20 p.m.<br>Location: Courtroom 5

"OBJECTION!" I shouted. You unfortunately forgot about where the victim was killed! If the victim was killed here, (Pointing at a point in a picture of the crime scene) then that would have been impossible!"  
>"Ack!" Payne stammered.<br>I continued: "However, if Mr. Mandeloon was really where he says he was, than he wouldn't have known about the murder weapon! Care to confess Mr. Mandeloon?"  
>Mr. Mandeloon clammed up, and then fainted.<br>"Mr. Payne, where is the witness now?" the judge asked.  
>"He-He has been arrested on charge of murder." Payne replied.<br>The Judge nodded. "Well I guess that leaves no doubt left, at least in my mind.  
>I hearby find the defendant, Mr. Larry Butz-<br>_Sigh. I thought. Larry why always you?  
><em>

**NOT GUILTY**

Cheers soon followed the verdict. Before exiting the courtroom, the bailiff stopped me.  
>"The Judge would like to speak with you." The bailiff said.<br>I nodded. "Understood."  
>So I waited for the Judge to leave his high table. (Whatever you call it)<br>**"**Mr. Wright!" the judge called.  
>"Your honor!" I replied.<br>"Great news, Mr. Wright." The judge said. "Near the end of this year, Iris Hawthrone will be released!"  
>I nearly jumped 5 feet into the air.<br>"Really!" I asked, dumbfounded. "So quick?"  
>"Well Mr. Edgeworth is working on this sentence too now." The judge said.<br>"Really?" I asked. "He didn't tell me about that."  
>"NICK!" Larry ran into the courtroom and hugged me from behind. "Thank you man! I owe you one!"<br>"Don't...mention it." I replied.  
>"Well, I must be going." The judge said. "I have another case to preside over. It's going to be quite a fight in that next case.<br>"Oh?" I asked. "Who are the attorneys?"  
>"Well, prosecuting is going to be Miles Edgeworth." The judge said. "While on the other side is Kristoph Gavin."<br>"Kristoph Gavin?" I asked.  
>"You don't know him?" the judge asked. "He's one of the top defense attorneys in the country!"<br>_Sorry, I haven't really kept up with news of other defense attorneys…_  
>"He's a pleasant man." The judge said. "Very talented, and he makes sure his clients get off not guilty, just like you."<br>"Sounds very dedicated." I said.  
>"Absolutely!" he said. "I have an idea, since he's been around for a while, how about you and your friend watch the trial? It starts in an hour."<br>_Hmmm. Maybe pick up some pointers from a veteran, not a bad idea…I thought._  
>"What do you think Lar—ry?" I asked turning. He was gone.<br>"Sounds like a great idea!" I said. I'll find a seat, but first I'll visit Iris."  
>The judge nodded. "You know, I can arrange to have the young nun watch the trial too, because Mr. Edgeworth is her chaperone until her sentence is finished."<br>"Really!" I asked, excited. "That would be great!"  
>"Then it's settled." The judge said. "I'll arrange for you to join police in escorting her to the courtroom."<br>"Great!" I said happily. "I'll head down to the detention center right away!"  
>"And I will see you in Courtroom 4!" the judge said. "Goodbye Mr. Wright!"<br>He turned and left.  
><em>Ok. I thought. To the detention center!<em>

Date: June 3rd, 2006 Time: 12:30 p.m.  
>Location: Detention Center<p>

"Feenie!" Iris exclaimed. "Is what I'm hearing true?" I get to watch a trial with you?"  
>"Yes it is!" I replied. "I'm just waiting for the guards to arrive."<br>Lo and Behold, they arrived a moment later.  
>"Ms. Iris Hawthorne," One guard said. "We will escort you to Courtroom 4."<br>Iris nodded. "I understand."  
>"I'll see you there Iris!" I said.<br>"You too, Feenie." She said.

Date: June 3rd, 2006 Time: 12:50 p.m.  
>Location: Courtroom 4<p>

"Iris!" I called to her.  
>She turned around, and squeaked joyously<br>"Feenie!" she shouted, and ran into my arms.  
>I hugged her tightly. <em>It's been so long…Rissy…<em>  
>"It's been too long…Rissy." I said.<br>She blushed. "Yes Feenie…I missed you."

I couldn't believe that Iris was finally in my arms, after over a year, even if it was just for a little while, it was the greatest feeling in the world. We were also having trouble keeping control of ourselves…  
>Iris kissed my neck, and that set me off. I then started planting kisses down her neck and onto her cheek. We're moving very fast…But then I realized where we were….<br>"Iris…" I started. "As much as I want to continue this…The trial starts in a few minutes, people are going to start flooding in here…"  
>Iris quickly realized the situation, and blushed darkly.<br>"Ohhh." She said. "Sorry Feenie…"  
><em>Don't apologize…I thought. That felt great! But we just saw each other and…Augh! I'll worry about that later!<em>  
>"No no! Don't apologize." I said. "Let's just find some seats…"<br>Soon we got settled in, and people quickly streamed in. Soon the courtroom was full, and both attorneys had taken their places.

"Let us begin, shall we?" the judge said. "Court is now in session for the trial of a Ms. Miranda Fey…"  
>My head quickly snapped to the defendant. <em>Fey! What? Someone from Kurain!<em>  
>I looked at Iris, who looked astonished too.<br>"Iris." I whispered. "Do you know her?"  
>"Not at all." She whispered back. "It's very peculiar and a coincidence that we find the trial with someone from whom we have associated with…"<br>_She hit the nail on the head there… I thought. Miranda Fey? I'm going to have to call Maya after this and ask her if she knows…Anyway, back to the trial…_  
>"Prosecution, your opening statements?" the Judge asked.<br>"The defendant, Ms. Miranda Fey…" Edgeworth started. "Has been accused of stealing precious artifacts from her home village, Kurain Village…"  
>I looked at Iris again, and she looked back at me, confused.<br>_Artifacts? I thought. Aren't most of the artifacts in that museum run by Adrian Andrews?  
><em>"Some priceless scrolls, passwords to bank accounts…"  
><em>Bank accounts? I thought. I know they have funds, but why steal…Unless they are rich. That means they're hiding something?<em>

"Trust me." Kristoph Gavin finally spoke. "By the end of this trial, Ms. Fey here will be free of all this conjecture."  
>"What!" Edgeworth angrily spat. "The trial just started! You can't just-!"<br>"Nervous Edgeworth?" Gavin replied with a smile.  
>The judge slammed his gavel.<br>"That's enough!" the judge said. "Is that all the prosecution's opening statements?"  
>"Not quite, your honor." Edgeworth replied. He continued: "She has also stolen the Shichishito…"<br>_What! I thought. The Shichishito! Shouldn't that be in the evidence room!  
><em>"The Shichishito?" the judge asked. "Isn't that evidence from one of our last cases? Why isn't that in the evidence room?"  
>"The Elders of Kurain village has argued that the Shichishito is owned by Kurain, and that weapon is part of their culture." Edgeworth said. "The Police Department agreed to return it to the village as long as they quit bothering them."<p>

_This is much to swallow so fast…I thought. So another mystery? Kurain is never just idle and meditates all day? Jeez…_  
>Iris looked at me.<br>"Feenie." She whispered. "I feel uneasy…"  
>"Why's that Iris?" I whispered back.<br>"That man…" she directed me to Gavin. "He has this dark…Almost evil aura around him…"  
><em>Now that she mentions it…I feel a little uneasy too…<em>

Little did I know, that that man would nearly destroy my life.

**One thing, last chapter, when I said "My life would crumble from there." Or something, that was a bit premature. I'm sorry about that, I added it for dramatic effect and that nearly screwed up my next chapter... :\**


	4. James Fey

Chapter 4: James Fey

"Are both benches ready?" the judge asked.

"The Prosecution is ready, your honor." Edgeworth stated.  
>"The Defense is ready, your honor." Gavin retaliated.<p>

"The prosecution may call its first witness." The judge said.

"The prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand." Edgeworth said.

Gumshoe soon appeared on the podium.

"Name and occupation." Edgeworth stated.

"The name's Gumshoe pal!" Gumshoe boomed loudly. "I work for the police department!"

"Indeed." Edgeworth said.

"You may begin your testimony." The judge said.

"You got it pal!" Gumshoe said.

"Well," Gumshoe began. "A witness called our station and was shouting. She said that someone was trying to rob the Kurain vault! She said the vault door was open and stuff was being looted! After we got there, we saw a shadow of the defendant trying to escape! The thief got a piece of her robe caught on the hinge of the vault and it tore. She quickly ran at top speed towards the exit to the village. She dropped a bank document, but kept running. We pursued her, and nearly lost her at one point. She disappeared for a little bit, and then we came across a girl, looking very sweaty, with a tear on her robe. So we arrested her.

As the trial continued, Edgeworth had been on the offensive all day, shouting down Kristoph Gavin's evidence and accusations. The two witnesses called also pointed in Miranda Fey's direction, and near the end, the evidence sure pointed at Miranda Fey, so when a recess was called, I had a chance to talk with this Kristoph Gavin…

I was in the hallway with Iris, watching the people leave the courtroom for a break, and I saw Gavin pass by me.

Immediately, a chill went down my spine. The same thing happened to Iris because she clutched my arm very tightly.

I decided to talk to him. I walked over to him and greeted him.

"Hello there Mr. Gavin." I said.

"Ahhh Phoenix Wright." Kristoph replied. "It's so wonderful to meet you." He extended a hand, which I shook.

"This has been quite a case." I said.

"Indeed." Kristoph replied. "But I plan to end this soon."

I was confused, because all through that trial he had been shot down by Edgeworth.

_Isn't he the one backed into a corner? I thought. Oh wait, I've been down that road hundreds of times…_

"Well good luck Mr. Gavin." I said.

"Thank you Mr. Wright." Kristoph replied.

I walked back to Iris, and we set off to find Edgeworth.

"That man…" Iris started when Gavin was out of earshot. "He scares me. What's he like?"

_What's he like? I thought. He's actually a well-spoken man who wants to prove his clients innocent. He's basically me with blond hair and glasses, and a helluva lot more experience than I do…Yet I still feel a little intimidated…_

"He doesn't seem bad." I said. "He's well-spoken, and he fights hard. But I'm still uneasy."

"You should be uneasy, because that man is untrustworthy." A voice said behind them.

Both Phoenix and Iris turned. In front of them, was a teenager. He was dressed in an American Eagle t-shirt with a blue and white sweater with blue jeans. Next to him was Miles Edgeworth.

"Hello Wright." Edgeworth said. "Hello Iris."

"Hello Mr. Edgeworth." Iris said.

"Hey Edgeworth." I said.

The boy extended his hand.

"Hello there, my name is James Fey.

I shook his hand, but then another thought popped into my head.

_Another Fey? I thought. What's with all these people from Kurain getting into trials?_

"You must be Phoenix Wright." James said. "I've heard much about you from Kurain, as well as my hometown.

"Wait you don't live in Kurain?" I asked.

"Well I used to." James said. "But I left to go to New York City to study Technology, as well as law.

_Technology and Law? I wondered. Incredible, this kid must know a thing or two._

"I also do music as a hobby." James continued. I went to the East Coast because of all the brilliant colleges that litter the Eastern Seaboard. It's great education for the young mind."

_Well spoken too. I thought. At least he doesn't have an evil aura around him like Kristoph does…Wait a minute…College AND two majors! How old is this kid!_

"That's great to hear." I said. "But how old are you?"

"I am 18 years old." James replied.

"18?" Iris asked. "A young boy like you is studying all of that?"

"Well I'm in my second year at MIT." James replied. "After my 4 years is complete there, I plan to transfer here to California. I'll enroll in another college here, and then find which major I fit best in."

"Now now James." Edgeworth said. "Enough of your bragging. Have you told me everything you know about Ms. Miranda Fey?"

James nodded. "Yes indeed. Oh she is guilty; you should be fine in this case."

"Don't get too cocky James." Edgeworth said. "Even though I feel very confident, I feel uneasy too."

"I know what you mean." I said. "I felt this strange aura whenever he was near. I talked to him during the recess, and he told me that he plans to end this soon."

James looked at me.

"Gavin is untrustworthy. There are rumors that say he uses illegal evidence. People go further and say that he forges his own to win cases."

"Really?" I asked. "Maybe that's why we felt so uneasy Iris…"

"Yes Feenie." She replied. "Even though I have no spiritual power, my training at Hazakura Temple has helped me recognize certain people. I felt very uneasy about that man, and I think you should stay away from him Feenie…"

I nodded. "Yeah, I agree. Whenever I finish my trials, I'll just cut and run whenever he's nearby…"

James laughed. "I'd do that too if I was near him."

"Mr. Edgeworth!" the bailiff called. "The court will resume anytime, please make your way back to the Prosecutor's bench.

Edgeworth started towards the door.

"Well Wright," Edgeworth started. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Edgeworth." I replied.

_I don't know why, I thought. But why do I feel like Edgeworth is going to lose this trial? He has all the evidence, the case has been going his way all afternoon…I just don't know._

"Hey Mr. Wright." James said. "Mine if I sit next to you two?"

"No, go on ahead." I responded.

"Thanks." James said.

We made our way back into the courtroom and sat down.

"I really do not feel very good about this." James said. "I feel like Gavin is going to pull something…"

"What?" I asked. "You sounded confident a moment ago."

"No." James said. "I said she was guilty. I didn't say he was going to win."

_Good point. I thought._

"Are we all settled in?" the judge asked.

"The Prosecution is ready, your honor." Edgeworth said.

"The Defense is ready, your honor." Kristoph said.

"Now we had earlier stated that the defendant had been seen leaving the vault in southern most Kurain. Both witnesses had clarified this report earlier," the judged said. "Also, all of the evidence seem to point at Miranda Fey, and I see no reason to continue this tr—"

"Objection!" shouted Gavin.

"Mr. Gavin?" the judge asked.

"Unfortunately, your honor," Gavin started. "The defendant, Miranda Fey, is not guilty, and the evidence is too circumstantial for her to be convicted."

"What!" Edgeworth shouted, annoyed. "What do you mean circumstantial! I have all the proof right here in front of yo-!"

"Let me finish, Edgeworth." Gavin retaliated. "I have here, which I could not present earlier because of relevance, a picture."

"!" Edgeworth was confused. "Why wasn't this delivered to me!"

The picture showed a man walking out of the vault at Kurain, with a gun in his hand. The man was shadowed in the background, but other things could be easily seen. On his shoulder, was a bag, and clearly seen on the top, was a bank document.

Murmurs quickly circulated around the room.

The judge slammed his gavel.

"Enough!" the judge yelled. "Gavin, what is the meaning of this!"

"What the!" James whispered, angry. "Who is that! And a gun to boot!"

Iris looked at me, worried.

"Feenie," she asked. "What's going to happen now?"

"Many things could happen now." I replied. "It's possible that he could flip all of the other evidence upside down and make it circumstantial like he says. It's also possible that he could accuse one of the witnesses of committing this crime."

**NOTE: here's the evidence presented:**

**A piece of ripped cloth, likely from the person who fled the vault quickly.**

**A keychain, very likely fell out of a purse. Used for decoration.**

**A picture of the vault with the door open. The locks have been broken off. There are 5 locks to the vault. (They look like Psyche-Locks.)**

**Finally, a bank document. Found outside of the vault, it was likely dropped by the thief.**

"As you can see," Gavin started. "The silhouette in the picture is clearly a man, not a woman. And even if it was a woman, it does not look like my client in the slightest. Furthermore, this picture unbalances the evidence presented, because the evidence can be made irrelevant to this case by a simple explanation for each."

The judge was shocked, and Edgeworth wasn't doing much better.

"Gah!" Edgeworth stammered angrily. "That's just baseless conjecture!"

"Is it, Edgeworth?" Gavin replied with a smile. "Or maybe it's you struggling to find a comeback."

Edgeworth went purple in the face with anger.

"Finally," Gavin continued. "This shows that my client cannot be found guilty under these conditions, there are just too many unanswered questions!"

Gasps were heard in the crowd, and people started to talk again.

James turned to us.

"I…don't believe it." He said. "He just embarrassed Edgeworth, AND is about to get her off! I really can't stand this!"

The judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order! "he shouted.

After the talking died down, the judge spoke.

"Well this is quite a turn of events." The judge said. "And this new evidence brought to light really opens up new possibilities. Because of this, I am afraid I have to rule in favor of Mr. Gavin.

"!" Edgeworth was shocked. "B-but, your honor!"

The judge shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Edgeworth." He said. "You have fought very well in this trial, but I will now announce my verdict.

"The court finds Ms. Miranda Fey…"

**NOT GUILTY**

"That is all this court is adjourned!" the judge said.

All three of us were shocked. We said nothing as we left the courtroom.

Outside of the courtroom, James exploded.

"You gotta be kidding me!" James yelled furiously. "That picture is fake! I know it!"

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so!" James angrily replied. "I'm 99% sure Miranda was the only one in that vault!"

"How can you be so sure?" Iris asked.

"I only have one theory, but it's the best one I have." James replied. "Mr. Wright, you've been to Kurain before, how many men have you seen in that village?"

I didn't even have to think about it.

"None." I said.

"Exactly!" James said. "The men that marry those from Kurain live elsewhere! Except the Master! And right now the Master is single!"

My thoughts then turned to Maya. Hearing the words "the Master is single," irked me for some reason. I pushed that feeling out of me.

Suddenly, I heard shouting coming from the Prosecutor's hall.

"What do you mean new evidence!" a voice said surprised. "All of our evidence was gathered that day!"

"Well apparently not!" yelled Edgeworth's voice. "You must have missed something!"

"I don't know sir…" the voice said.

Edgeworth stormed into the main area of the courthouse, clearly steaming.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" James called.

"What is it you want?" Edgeworth asked, upset. "I can't believe one piece of evidence was missed! And that cost me the whole trial!"

"That picture was a fake." James said sternly.

Edgeworth looked surprised.

"What!" Edgeworth stammered, astonished. "Fake! How!"

"I don't know exactly how." James replied. "But the fact that the silhouette in the picture looks like a man makes no sense to me. No man is currently living in Kurain at this moment!"

Edgeworth cooled down, a little.

"Unfortunately James," Edgeworth started. "Without proof, you can't accuse Gavin of forging evidence. It looks legitimate to my eyes anyway."

"Well it's not!" James huffed. "I've heard the rumors about him! You can't just accept that!"

"That's enough, James." I said.

"Feenie…" Iris started. "Did you talk to Mystic Maya and Mystic Pearl yet?

I slapped my forehead. _Oh damn it! I thought unhappily. I forgot to call them! They need to tell me everything that happened! This case helped me understand some, but that's not enough. I need to hear from the Master herself._

"Ms. Iris Hawthorne!" a guard called. "The trial is over, please come with me back to the Detention Center."

"Understood." Iris said unhappily. She looked at me teary-eyed.

"Well Feenie…" Iris said. I guess this is goodbye…"

"For now." I added. "Don't worry Iris, before you know it, we'll be together again."

"Thank you so much Feenie…" Iris said.

Iris then stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

I didn't see it coming, and I was stunned.

She gave me a smile, and walked away.

I touched the place where she kissed me. _Thank you…Iris._

I had completely forgotten about James in the vicinity.

"Well, Mr. Wright." James said "You seem set."

I reddened. "Hmph."

"Edgeworth already left." James said. "Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. A mystery on my hands, and I gotta figure this out."

"_Our_ hands." I corrected. I'm going to Kurain when I have a chance, and I'm going to figure this out too.

"Wish I could go with you, but I unfortunately cannot." James said.

"Why not?" I asked. "Don't you want to solve this mystery too?"

"Oh it's not that I don't want to." James said. "It's just that I'm not allowed in Kurain anymore. I'm banished." He finished with a grin.


	5. James's Story

Chapter 5: James's Story.

"What do you mean, 'banished!'" I asked.  
>"Banished." James replied. "No longer able to enter. Made an outcast."<p>

"Why?" I asked. "How did you get yourself banished?"

"It's a long story." James replied.

"I'm curious. I want to hear it." I said earnestly.

"Well alright." James said. "But not here. I don't want other people hearing us."

"Alright." I responded. "Let's go to my office."

James nodded. "Let's go."

Date: June 3rd, 2006. Time: 2:10 p.m.  
>Location: Wright and Co. Law Offices.<p>

Once I got home, I placed a call to Maya's cell phone.  
>"Nick!" Maya bubbled excitedly. "How have you been!"<br>"Been better." I said honestly. "Things have been a little crazy here actually."  
>"Really?" Maya asked. "Like what?"<br>_She doesn't know? I wondered. Well the trial just ended…  
><em>"Well, there was just a trial about a 'Miranda Fey…'" I said.  
>"Wait." Maya interrupted. "Did you say <em>Miranda Fey?<em>"  
>"Yes." I responded. "Why?"<br>"She's caused trouble in Kurain before." Maya said darkly. "She's caused some mischief here, and also stolen things from the Elders."  
>"Sounds like a troublesome girl." James said cheekily.<br>"Hey, who was that?" Maya asked. "Who was that other voice, Nick?"  
>"May I?" James asked me, holding out his hand.<br>I handed the phone to him and he put it to his ear.  
>"Hello Maya." James said. "It's James."<br>"_James?"_ she asked, astonished.  
>"Yeah." James said. "It's me."<br>"How have you been!" Maya quickly replied. "Where have you been?"  
>"Well after being banished…" James started. "I've been just at school. But I had to come back because of this trial. I knew Miranda's background, but not much about herself. It's kind of funny, really."<br>"True." Maya said. "Least your doing good."  
>"Same to you." James said. "Here's Mr. Wright."<p>

James handed the phone back to me and I spoke again.

"So you know Miranda Fey, Maya?" I asked.  
>"I do." Maya said. "Like I said earlier, she causes trouble in the village. Nobody knows why exactly, she just does."<br>"Has anyone ever asked her why?" I asked, confused.  
>"They have." Maya said. "But she never answers."<br>_Great. More to think about. I thought.  
><em>After talking to her a little more and saying hi to Pearls over the phone, we ended our conversation.  
><em>Now for James's story…I thought.<br>_"So tell me." I started, sitting behind my desk. "How did you get banished from Kurain?"  
>James pulled up a chair in front of my desk.<br>"Well, it all started 3 years ago…"

Date: April 24, 2003. Time: ?  
>Location: Kurain Village<p>

I was 15 at the time. It was my junior year in high school. Because I had aced most of my exams, I skipped a grade, which is why I was so young in my 3rd year in high school. I was living with my mother in California. Every vacation, or time off I had, I'd return to Kurain and work with the acolytes on their training. I myself have no spiritual power because I am a man, but I was a hard worker. A motivator, so to speak. I had met Mystic Maya in Kurain before. She was a year older than I was. Very nice, bubbly, and optimistic, I was friends with her for sometime. But she left Kurain that same year to live with her sister, Mia Fey, as you know.

"Ahh." I said. "That was my first case."

James nodded and continued:

She was missed, here in Kurain, but it was her little cousin who took it hardest. Pearl Fey. She was 8 years old at the time. I, as well as a few other acolytes, helped to comfort her. She eventually got over it, and she would see Maya again a year later.

What caused my banishment was after Ms. Mia Fey died. After you made the news with that fantastic case you won against Mr. Edgeworth and freed Maya from custody, the Elders realized that Maya Fey would be the new master born into Kurain. Half of the elders were annoyed at this turnabout, but none were as angry as Morgan Fey, young Pearl Fey's mother. She devised a plot…and you know what happened from there.

"Mimi Miney's case…" I said.

"Correct." James replied. "I was angry at the Elders for being lenient on Morgan. I told them that she doesn't deserve to be pardoned. She was a convicted murderer who wanted to extinguish the Main bloodline."

"And they didn't believe you?" I asked, surprised.

"They saw everything, but they denied it." James said. "They claimed that she was framed…by you."

That astonished me. _They blame me for FRAMING Morgan! I thought angrily. Everyone knows she was guilty! She even admitted it!_

"That's crazy!" I said. "Does this mean they think Maya did murder Dr. Grey!"

"No." James replied. "If they did, then they would have rejected Maya to become the new Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique."

_True…I thought. Then who do they blame?_

"Then who are they blaming?" I asked.

"No one." James said darkly. "They claim Dr. Grey's death was a tragic accident, even though Mimi Miney was the accomplice."

"That's worse!" I yelled angrily. "How could they say that?"

"Now you understand my anger at them when they made that decision." James said. "I was enraged by the ruling, and I mouthed off to all the Elders during a meeting after that."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said that they were being stupid and blind and that they pulled a veil over their eyes and refused to see the truth." James said. "I also said that Morgan was a murderer and shouldn't be allowed to be pardoned."

"That got you banished?" I asked.

"No." James said. "That was my first offense. The Elders were shocked at my outburst, and they threatened to punish me if I didn't keep quiet. At first, I did. I decided to let it go and move on."

"But you didn't." I said.

James continued:

A few months later, I started hearing rumors about Maya from some of the elders. Some claim that Maya doesn't deserve to be Master, and that she should be killed for leaving the village and not being responsible.

"What!" I sputtered, surprised. "_Killed!"_

"Yes, killed." James said unhappily. "I grew worried, but did nothing. They were just rumors, so I didn't think too much of it. But then I came across something that nearly sent me over the edge."

"What was it?" I asked, nervously.

"An envelope." James said. "Might not sound important, but the contents are what surprised me. "There was a letter, and a check inside. The letter was to Morgan Fey, promising to set her free by making bail, and to have her bring Maya back to Kurain when she leaves jail. The check was for the bail, it worth 150,000 dollars.

"No way!" I shouted, surprised. $_150,000! I thought, astonished. They have that much money!_

"I'm glad you understand." James said. "At this point, only one thing confused me. How do they have this much money to set Morgan free? I now decided enough was enough. I angrily sprinted to the Elder's chambers and exploded.

Date: July 3, 2003 Time: 4:45 p.m.  
>Location: Elder's Chambers.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU!" I shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT EVEN AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU INTENDED TO FREE MORGAN FROM PRISON AND LET HER COME BACK HERE! ARE YOU THAT BLIND! EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE KNOWS SHE NEARLY MURDERED MAYA, YET YOU CONTINUE TO SIT HERE AND ACT AS IF EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!"

All of the elders looked horrified and surprised. The head Elder stood up, looking at me, enraged.

"How dare you!" the head elder boomed angrily. "You talk back to us, and question our judgments! You don't deserve to be in this village!"

"Neither do you." I snapped back, matching her rage.

Gasps echoed from the other elders.

The Head Elder's hands began shaking.

"How….Dare…You!" she shouted again. "You've been to hard working for us, Mystic James, I didn't think of all people, YOU would act like this!"

"I wouldn't had to act like this if you weren't such a moron!" I exclaimed, enraged.

Even more gasps from the other elders.

"I know that some of you know the truth." I said, furiously. "Yet you all pull a veil over your eyes and deny it! I should've done this a long time ago."

I looked up at the Head Elder, matching his fury with mine.

"I'm leaving." I said.

All the elders gaped in shock. The Head Elder didn't move.

I turned and started for the exit.

"JAMES FEY!" the Head Elder shouted angrily. "IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR AND OUT THIS VILLAGE, YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK! YOU WILL BE BANISHED FROM THIS VILLAGE FOR GOOD!"

I turned to her, still seething.

"Go to hell." I said, and left.

"I never returned to Kurain Village after that. From that point on, I stayed in California with my mother. My father was away on business, so I finished High School, then left and went to MIT. I haven't been back since then." James concluded.

"You said _that_?" I asked, stunned.

"You would too if you were as angry as I was." James replied bitterly. "I swear, Kurain hasn't been the same. Things are worse now, and I didn't want any part of it. But now, with this new mystery, I can't shy away from it."

"Sounds reasonable." I said. "But how did you know about Kristoph Gavin?"

"Oh, him." James replied, unhappily. "Even in the East Coast, he's talked about. Now I know that the 'latest gossip' isn't always about lawyers, but I read and watch the news too. Some newspapers have written the rumors that Gavin is a shady character. He forges evidence, steals evidence, illegal evidence, many other things as well. Usually I don't believe in most gossip, but when I was close to Gavin, my suspicions vanished. This trial also furthered my belief in the rumors."

I said nothing. I didn't really have to, because I understood.

"Well…" I started. "Not much we can do now except investigate."

"Yeah." James said. "Maybe I should sneak into the village and investigate as well. I know I'm banished, but this mystery irks me too much."

"Well, you're on your own if your going to sneak into the village." I said. "But if you do get in there, please don't cause any trouble." "_Especially _with the elders." I added.

James looked at me and smiled.

"Come on, Mr. Wright." He said grinning. "You know I would never do that…"

**So what do you think? I think adding some fire to James's story would make it more exciting. Plus, James yelling about "Morgan," I know since he's young normally he'd be polite, but I decided that Morgan Fey does not deserve that. HA! Leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far!**

**EDIT: The name "Andre James Fey" was changed to just "James Fey." The name "Andre" is already being used for another story that I am reading from someone else. My apologies. Didn't see it until recently. **


	6. Memories and Investigation 1

Chapter 5: Memories & Investigation 1

Time: 4:40 p.m. Date: June 6th, 2006  
>Location: Detention Center<p>

"Feenie…" Iris started.

"How is everything Iris?" I asked.

"It has been relatively quiet here." Iris replied. "Overall I'm still very excited that I'll be with you soon…"

I blushed red, and James chuckled.

"So you're Iris Hawthorne?" James asked.

"Yes I am." Iris said.

"So that makes you Dahlia Hawthorne's sister…" James said darkly.

Iris lowered her head. "Yes it does…"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause trouble!" James quickly corrected. "It's just that I've seen her before."

Iris raised her head.

"You have?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, I have." James said. "Years ago, when Dahlia was a young teenager. Since you and her are around the same age as Mr. Wright, that would make me about 7 years younger. When I did see meet her, I was around 11, making her 15. I never asked her age, rudeness and whatnot."

Now both Iris and I were confused. _He actually met Dahlia before I did? I thought. That long ago?_

"You actually met her when she was that young?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't remember too much." James said. "However, I don't remember her being mean either."

"She was never mean in the beginning." Iris said sadly. "She was a great person, if she had gone with me to Hazakura temple that time…"

A tear fell from Iris's eye.

"Oh Iris…" I said. "I'm here."

"Thank you Feenie…" she said.

I turned to James.

"So where exactly did you meet Dahlia?" I asked.

"I met her in Hazakura Temple." James said. "I also met her sister, Valerie Hawthorne. I didn't really get to know Valerie because that was the only time I saw her."

_Before she was murdered…I thought._

"Basically," James continued. "She was an avid talker. She knew how to bend people to her will. It's true I was only 11 at the time, but my parents were impressed with her…and mesmerized."

_Like how she enticed the judge and everyone in the courtroom during Mia's case…I thought._

"I didn't think about it at all after that. I didn't expect to see her again anyway." James said.

"Where did you meet her?" I asked, curiously.

"I met her at the train station." James said. "Sounds like a strange place to meet someone, but Valerie was with her, and they were talking, and they recognized my mother's robes from Kurain. They spoke for a little bit, and then that was it."

"James?" Iris asked.  
>James turned and looked at Iris. "Yes?" he asked.<p>

"If your mother had been at Kurain, wearing the acolyte robes, why isn't she there now?" Iris wondered.

"She retired." James said.

"Retired?" I asked.

"Yeah." James said. "When you reach a certain age, you can be voted in to become an elder, or leave. Because she already had a husband, she could leave when she reached the age. She was well liked in Kurain, but like me, she also resented the Elders."

_Runs in the family…I thought._

"As for my father, he's abroad half the time. Business and stuff like that." James concluded.

"Ahhh, makes sense." I said. "So your father is never around?"

"Oh he's around sometimes. I'm usually abroad anyway too. But right now, is the exception." James replied.

"Indeed." I said. "Well I guess that's enough talking, we gotta head to Kurain."

"Oh I can't wait." James said evilly.

"James…Don't" I started.

"Gah, fine." James groaned. "Guess I'll wear a disguise or something. Maybe sunglasses."

"Whatever works." I said. "Meet me outside James; I gotta hang back for a minute."

"5 minutes, Wright." James snorted, and left.

Iris giggled. "He's an energetic one."

I chuckled. "Indeed he is."

I turned serious and looked at Iris.

"Iris…" I began. "Soon."

She nodded. "I will be with you soon…Feenie."

His heart sank, it's so cruel for someone like her to be in an institution like this. It just wasn't fair.

A tear ran from my eye, which surprised Iris.

"Phoenix?" Iris wondered.

"I'm sorry Iris…" I said. "It's just that…you shouldn't be in here!"

"Phoenix…I helped a murderer cover up a crime scene." Iris replied sadly. "I deserve to—"

"No!" I said a little forcefully. "You're a great person! You wouldn't hurt anyone! I wish you weren't a victim in this. I-it hurts me to see you in here because you are not a criminal."

"Thank you…Feenie." Iris replied. "But I'm here, and there's nothing we can do to change that."

"The sentence will run out soon!" I said quickly. "You'll be out of here before you know it!"

A smile broke through her sad expression.

"You always somehow make me smile, Feenie." Iris said.

I blushed, and looked at my watch. 5:40!

_Shoot! Phoenix thought. The last train to Kurain leaves at 6! _

"Oh damn it!" I said. "I'm sorry Iris, I gotta go catch the next train to Kurain before it leaves!"

"Go quickly Feenie!" Iris said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Good luck!"

"Thanks Rissy!" I replied quickly. I turned and bolted out of the detention center.

Iris watched Phoenix quickly run out of the detention center.

Iris put a hand to her chest.

"Oh dear…" Iris said to herself. "Sometimes I just want to punch this glass and hug him."

Time: 7:10 p.m. Date: June 6th 2006

Location: Kurain Village Gate

"What ridiculous attire, James." I said as we walked closer to the entrance to Kurain village.

"That's the 3rd time you've told me that…" James replied, annoyed.

"Just thought you should know." I replied, cheekily.

James was wearing a black trench coat with a baseball cap on his head. Under the trench coat he was wearing a blue robe that went down to his ankles, with sneakers at the bottom. To top it all off, he was wearing black sunglasses.

"Don't remind me; remember I'm not allowed here anymore." James said, nonplussed.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Eventually we came to the entrance of the village.

I reached out and knocked.

"Who goes there?" a woman's voice called.

"Phoenix Wright, attorney at law." I said. "And—"

"Alex Warr, college student." James cut in.

I turned to him. _Choose a better name next time…I thought._

"You may enter." The woman's voice replied.

The gates creaked open, and James and I walked inside.

Immediately, I get knocked backwards to the ground. Before I know it, a very excited Maya is on top of me.

"NICK!" Maya screamed, excitedly. "NICK! NICK! NICK!"

"Maya!" I reply, stunned at the sudden attack. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Maya replied. "I missed you! So did Pearly!"

"Hello, Maya…" James said.

Maya's head snapped up to the source of the greeting.

"Hey! Who are you?" Maya asked, confused.

James knelt next to Maya.

"Listen, Maya." James whispered. "It's me James, but I don't think I have to tell you why I'm disguised."

"James!" Maya whispered. "It's great to see you!"

"Shhh!" I said. "Keep it down, we can't let them know it's James!"

"For now Maya, call me Alex." James said. "That's my alias."

"Ok Ja—oops! _Alex._" Maya giggled. "Oh I'm never gonna get used to this!"

James looked up at me, disappointed.

"I'm screwed." James said unhappily.

_Couldn't have said it better myself. _Phoenix thought.


	7. Memories and Investigation 2

Chapter 7: Memories and Investigation 2

**Age: Miranda Fey - 20**

"Grr…" James grumbled. "I hate this trench coat. I should've gone for something simpler…"  
>"Can't do anything about it now…" I replied nonchalantly. "Just bear with it for now."<br>James sighed. "Might as well."

Soon, the 3 of them made it to the open vault of Kurain. Police tape was being removed from the scene, as the case had ended a few days ago.  
>Looking further, they saw Detective Gumshoe near the vault door. Spotting them, Gumshoe 'stampeded' towards them.<br>"Hey pal! Hey Maya!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "How have you been doing?"  
>"Hey Detective!" Maya said happily.<br>"Hello Gumshoe." I replied. "Been better. Are you guys going to fix the vault door?"  
>"We don't know how to…" Gumshoe replied unhappily. "These locks are weird. Nothing we have seen before."<p>

_Psych-locks no doubt. I thought. No wonder they don't know…  
><em>"Sounds interesting." Alex (James) said.  
>"Hey!" Gumshoe wondered. "Who are you?"<br>"Alex Warr." He replied. "Just a college student."  
>"Ahh an apprentice Phoenix?" Gumshoe asked.<br>"Not quite." I grinned. "Just some unimportant guy who wanted to see kurain."  
>"W-wha-!" Alex (James) started, but Maya slapped a hand over his mouth.<br>"_Be quiet!" _Maya whispered in his ear. "You know you can't be here!"

James frowned. "Yeah yeah I get it."  
>"Mr. Nickkk!" a voice called.<br>Everyone turned and saw Pearl Fey running towards them.  
>"Pearls!" I called. "How are you?"<br>She ran over and hugged my leg. "I'm doing very well Mr. Nick! I miss you!"  
>I knelt down and embraced her. "I miss you too Pearls. Don't worry; we'll see each other again soon!"<br>She smiled. "I hope so!"

I turned back to Gumshoe. "So what happened here? I was at the trial but it looks like there's more here than meets the eye."  
>"I'm sorry pal." Gumshoe replied. "I can't tell you anything. The evidence has already been taken to the police department to be stored, and the trial is already over. Miranda Fey is innocent."<p>

"You can't seriously believe that!" Alex (James) replied. "I mean come on! Do you honestly think that that last picture Gavin showed is legit?"He shrugged. "I don't know. That's not my job."  
>"Come on Detective!" Alex (James) pressed again. "Do <em>you <em>believe that Miranda was innocent?"  
>Gumshoe turned to James. Just as he was about to open his mouth—<p>

"Of course I am. I'm here aren't I?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and saw the girl from the trial.  
>"Hiya." She said coolly. "Seems like you all already know me."<br>"Unfortunately…" James muttered.  
>Miranda turned to him.<br>"Sorry? Can't hear you." She said. "All I can see is your lips flapping."  
>James took a step forward, seething.<br>"We know you did it." He spat out. "That was forged evidence!"

She shrugged. "Think what you want. All it matters now is that I'm innocent. And I'm going to stay innocent."  
>"I know that…" James growled. <em>Damn double jeopardy…<br>_"Unless new evidence turns up." I said.  
>"Oh, so you're Phoenix Wright?" Miranda asked. "The<br>legend?"  
>I rubbed the back of my head. "Not exactly 'legend' but—"<br>Immediately, she grabbed my hand and shook it.  
>"It's so nice to finally meet you in person!" she squealed. "I am a BIG fan of yours!"<br>I flushed pink. "W-well…Thanks."

A wide grin spread to her face. "I wish it was YOU that defended me!"  
>"Why, so you could forge more evidence?" James muttered.<br>"Shut up you." Miranda replied, annoyed. "You couldn't even defend a turkey from being slaughtered on Thanksgiving Day."  
>James glared at her. "You obviously don't know who <em>I <em>am!"  
>"I'm…gonna leave." Gumshoe said awkwardly. "See ya pal."<br>With that, he left.  
>"I don't think it matters and frankly, I do not care." Miranda replied matter-of-factly. "You're obviously not as important as Phoenix Wright is!"<p>

James shook his head. "Fangirl…"

* * *

><p>Since the police had left, I was able to do some investigation of my own. But the police had done a very good job for a change. So my first search led me nowhere. What's worse, I didn't have a client. So if I got caught here, I could get in serious trouble. And for what? Curiosity? This isn't even a case I am involved in. So a new mystery is surrounding Kurain. It's not like a murder's gonna take place. Besides, I gotta free Iris from her sentence. But night was approaching, so I decided to (with pressure from Maya) to stay here for the night along with James and Pearls. Tomorrow, I was gonna head home and work on Iris's sentence. But the night wasn't going to be as simple and peaceful as I hoped…<p>

I walked towards the Main Hall where dinner was being served, and saw James sitting next to Maya in a robe wearing a hood which looked like a similar hood Iris wore, yet he was still wearing his sunglasses.  
><em>Clever disguise "Alex." <em>I thought sarcastically.  
>I saw that Miranda was not in the room. Pearls was there, along with Maya and James, and an Elder I had never seen before.<br>"Greetings Mr. Wright." The Elder said. "My name is Adrianna Fey. I'll be dining with you tonight."  
>"Erm, Ok." I said a little awkwardly, and sat down on the other side of James.<p>

She smiled. "Nice to see you all tonight. We're having potato soup. It'll be here in a minute."  
>Everyone nodded.<p>

"So Master Maya, why don't you tell our guests how things have been going here?" Adrianna suggested.

Maya nodded quickly. "Ah yes! Nick, things have been going great here! Ever since your trial with Iris, this place has boomed and become very successful! Even Hazakura temple is getting many visitors! And many happy acolytes have been learning so much from our teachings, I've never had so many young students come here and be so eager to learn our way of life!"

"That's fantastic!" I replied happily. "You're really doing well for yourself Maya!"  
>"That's great Maya!" Alex (James) said. "Has it been hard here?"<p>

"Oh don't tell me like you don't know." Adrianna responded. "After all you did used to live here _James._"

Everyone, even Pearls, tensed up.  
><em>What! I thought horrified. She knows!<em>

She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Now why don't you take off that disguise and show us your real identity 'Alex'?"

**First things first. I am so sorry for not updating! I've been very busy with college and I've had little time to write! Yes I've been in the digimon forums too but I had a bunch of stories I had to add to! That's my fault really but it's been SIX MONTHS since my last update, and I'm so sorry again! But now I'm back and I'm going start updating more frequently! Overall, more on the way soon! Like it? Hate it? You decide!**


	8. Exposition

Chapter 8: Exposition

"W-what!" James stammered. "What are you talking about!"  
>She smiled. "Come on now, even with the disguise I still recognized you. I am not as dense as some of the other Elders." Adrianna said.<p>

"…" James went silent.

"What are you gonna do?" Maya asked desperately. "Are you gonna kick him out?"

"No, I'm not." She replied.  
>"You're not? Why?" I asked curiously.<br>"I wasn't in favor of having you permanently banished." Adrianna stated. "Even though you left on your own, I still hoped you'd come back. But that's not what happened."  
>James looked down at his lap; unhappy at first, but then he raised his head and locked eyes with her.<br>"You know why I had to." James replied angrily. "Those Elders were denying us what shouldn't take place. I can't believe they would make such accusations against Mr. Wright and deny the murderer from that case."

She sighed. "James…"

James continued. "I couldn't bear to stay here if that was what this place was going to be. And even with Maya as the master, the Elders still wouldn't let me back anyway."  
>"Why not?" Pearls asked.<br>"It needs to be voted upon." Maya explained. "The Elders and I have a vote on most issues. Since James pissed off nearly _all _the Elders, he probably won't be allowed back here for a while.

Adrianna nodded. "You really did a number on the Elders' psyche when you left. Many of them started talking amongst each other about whether what they did was just."  
>"Well they should've." James said still angry. "Nothing they have said has made me any less mad."<br>"And I can see why." She agreed. "After that fiasco with that red haired girl (Mimi Miney) and Morgan's plot to kill Maya, it's a shock that the other Elders would deny the truth here."

James sighed. "So I guess nothing has changed in the 3 years I've been gone?"  
>"Some things have changed." Adrianna said. "Like the plots and ideas to kill Maya have been dispersed. She has become a very responsible leader and earned the favor of the Elders."<p>

Maya giggled. "Oh Adrianna stop it!"  
>I sighed in relief. "That's good, because I was worried that something very bad might happen." <em>It usually does…<br>_

* * *

><p>As I walked to my room, I recapped the day's events.<p>

"_Ok, so I just gotta head back home and work on Iris's sentence, then I gotta start finding new clients. Maybe I'll give Edgeworth a call and see how he's doing with the sentence too…"  
><em>As I was walking through the garden I wasn't really paying attention where I was going, so I found myself in the Winding Way.

"Huh…" I muttered. "Wrong way…"  
>But as I turned around, I heard a scream.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I gasped, and took off past the Winding Way and into the Fey Manor. I saw a girl on the ground being pulled by the neck of her shirt by a dark figure, who was holding a knife!  
>"HEY!" I yelled. "Let her go!"<br>The figure looked at me, and dropped her.

"Then I'll kill you instead." The man spoke.

I got into a fighting stance. _Great…  
><em>He then raised his knife and charged. But as he was about to meet me head on, another figure sprang out from the main entrance and collided with him, sending him to the ground.

I looked, and saw it was James.

"Mr. Wright!" James shouted. "What's going on here!"  
>The figure quickly rose up and started for the main entrance, but James was faster. He kicked behind the figure's leg, causing him to stumble. James then ran in front of him and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his stomach, causing the figure to double over in pain.<p>

I quickly took out my cell phone and called the police. I then started to hear noises outside.  
>Maya and Adrianna bolted into the Manor, along with a few other Elders with the Head Elder.<br>The man tried to get up, but James kicked him back down.  
>"You're not going anywhere." James said furiously. He then pinned the man down on the ground with his hands and knees.<p>

"What is the meaning of this!" the head elder cried out. "_James!"  
><em>"No kidding." James replied.  
>"What are YOU doing here!" she asked angrily.<br>"Saving the girl." He replied. He looked over at the girl on the wall, who was in shock.  
>I walked over to her, and saw it was Miranda Fey.<p>

"Ohhh…" she groaned. "My chest hurts…"

I looked and saw a gash across her shirt. It wasn't too deep, but she still needed medical attention.  
>"Make way now! Police!" voices yelled outside.<br>The elders stepped aside, and out came Detective Gumshoe with a squad of policemen.  
>James quickly got off the man, allowing the police to handcuff him.<br>"What happened here!" Gumshoe exclaimed.  
>James went over to Miranda.<p>

"Are you alright?" James asked.  
>"I-I think so." She replied weakly. "My chest hurts…"<br>"Just a gash." He replied. "You'll be fine with some medical help."  
>"Miranda was attacked by that assailant." I said, pointing to the main being handcuffed. By now, candles were being lit and the man's identity could be seen. He was white-skinned, brown haired, wearing a black overcoat with blue pants.<p>

"Hmph…" the man muttered.

"Get him out of here!" Gumshoe ordered. On cue, the police whisked the man away.  
>"<em>Huh…I thought. What if that was the guy in the 'fake evidence'? If that is him, then that evidence might not be so false after all…"<em>

As he was thinking that, a stretcher was brought into the manor, with paramedics rushing in. They lifted Miranda onto the stretcher and started out.

"Wait." I said, stopping them. "Miranda, did you know that person?"  
>She shook her head slowly, staring at me. "Never...seen him before. I know…what…you're thinking. But I…don't know him…"<p>

I nodded. "Alright, that's alright. Get better soon."  
>"Don't worry, you'll be just fine." James added.<br>A small smile crept to her lips. "Thank you…"  
>The paramedics then rolled her to the ambulance, and the white vehicle took off for the hospital.<br>"N-nick?" Maya stammered. "W-what's going on?"  
>"Miranda's been hurt by some guy." I replied. "She claims she doesn't know him."<p>

James looked down at the ground. "What now? I feel like I'm in the wrong now…That 'fake' evidence…"  
>"James Fey!" the head Elder called.<br>He turned. "What?"

"Still disrespectful aren't you?" she replied seething. "I thought we banished you?"  
>"You did." James replied. "But then, when have I ever listened to you?"<p>

"How dare you!" she spat furiously. "I never thought you'd carry this much hate for us!"  
>"I don't." James said flatly. I'm just pissed off at your choices. You know they're erroneous and should be changed. But since when do you care about what I say?"<p>

The other Elders said nothing.

"Thought so." James answered. "Well I hate to end this gracious reunion, but I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Don't worry, you won't see me tomorrow."  
>With that, he turned and stalked into the Winding Way and out of sight.<p>

I looked at where James had disappeared.

"_James…" _


	9. Finally pt 1

Chapter 9: Finally pt. 1

_4 months later _

**Date: October 16****th****, 2006  
><strong>**Time: 2:31 p.m.  
><strong>**Location: Wright & Co Law Offices**

I learned back on my reclining chair and looked up at the fan that was inactive due to the colder weather. I had spent another 3 days at the Fey Manor with Maya and Pearls, as that incident had shaken me a little and made me worry for Maya's safety. But eventually Maya had insisted that she'll be fine and I should go home and work on Iris's sentence, so I returned to the Wright & Co Law Offices after that small trip without James. He had left earlier than I did. I was still pondering about the fight between James and the elders.

"_I know he has many reasons justifiable to be angry but…" I thought. "He may be being a little bit harsh about this, even though he has a point…"  
><em>My thoughts were interrupted with the Steel Samurai ringtone blaring on my desk.  
>"Gah!" I gasped, and quickly sat up on my chair. I grabbed my cell phone and looked at the Caller ID, it was Larry Butz.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"Yo Nick! What's up?" Larry's slang filled my cell.<br>"Not much." I replied feverishly. "Just reading myself for Iris's trial tomorrow."  
>"Oh yeah that's right man!" Larry boomed. "You're gonna free sweet Iris from her sentence tomorrow!"<p>

Something in his voice told me he was gunning for Iris. Unfortunately for him, he was fighting a losing battle.

Well what Larry said was true. After many months of tough paperwork and many reports filed, I was finally going to earn a chance to free Iris from her sentence. It's a pretty simple trial, similar to the murder trials but less drastic. Edgeworth will not be the Prosecutor in that case, making the assumption pretty easy on who it's going to be.  
>"Yeah…" I replied. "So why'd you call me for?"<br>"I wanted to just ask how you were doing!" he said. "You haven't called me in weeks!"  
>I blinked. <em>"He's right…I've been so caught up in the trial with Kristoph Gavin, the incident at Hazakura temple and Iris's sentence, I haven't really made any contact with anyone."<br>_"Sorry Larry." I apologized. "I've been really busy with important stuff."  
>"Ah man you don't have to apologize, I understand!" Larry said. "But anyway, why don't we head out and get a burger? You've been working for quite a while."<br>"Well…I don't know Larry, I mean I still have a lot of work to do." I replied. "Plus I—"  
>My phone beeped; I had another caller waiting.<p>

"Hang on Larry, gotta put you on hold." I said. I hit the talk button and switched to the other line.

"Hello?"  
>"Mr. Wright, hey there!" James's voice sounded.<br>"James! How are you?" I asked.  
>"Been better, I'm on vacation now so that's good."<br>I looked at the calendar. _"Second week of October and he's on vacation?"  
><em>"Strange time to have off days huh?" James asked.  
>"Indeed…" I replied. "Anyway, I'm currently on the other line with Larry, I'll get back to you."<br>I switched back to Larry's call.

"Larry?"  
>"Yeah Nick?"<br>"I'm in." I confirmed.  
>"Alright!" Larry replied excitedly.<br>"Say, do you think I could bring a friend along?" I asked.  
>"Sure dude, as long as he's cool."<br>I shook my head. "Alright then…I'll meet you there."  
>"See ya dude!" Larry said, and then hung up.<p>

I switched back to James's call and continued the conversation.

"Hey James, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.  
>"Well it's a small thing really." James said.<br>"Is it serious?" I asked worriedly.  
>"No not at all!" James assured. "Just—"<br>"Say, I'm heading out for burgers with Larry soon, you wanna come with me?"  
>"Sure! I'll head over to your office right now!" James said.<br>"You're alright with that?" I asked.  
>"Absolutely! I got nothing to do today anyway. Nothing new has sprouted up in that little incident back at the temple, so I'm free today."<br>"Alright, I'll see you soon."  
>I hung up the cell and stuffed by papers away. Even though I had been doing mountains of paperwork the last week, I felt strangely energetic and excited.<p>

"_Must be the fact that I can finally free Iris from her sentence." I thought cheerfully. "When I do set her free, things are gonna be so much better."_

**Date: October 16****th****, 2006  
><strong>**Time: 3:01 p.m.  
><strong>**Location: Burger Haven**

"You excited about tomorrow Mr. Wright?" James asked as he took a bit out of his burger.  
>"Really excited, I mean everything I've been working for is about to pay off." I replied happily.<br>"Oh yeah man!" Larry said excited. "Oh sweet little Iris…"  
>I glared at Larry, knowing full well about that dumb "Laurice Deauxnim" thing and how he tried to lure Iris by stupidly writing a threatening letter to her so she's join him.<br>James raised an eyebrow. "Hate to be that guy, but you have no chance Larry."  
>Larry's head snapped towards the college student.<br>"W-what?" he stuttered. "And why's that?"  
>"No offense man, but I can tell you scare her. Plus I'm pretty sure she likes Mr. Wright."<br>I laughed inwardly. _"Very perceptive, though maybe it was easy to figure out the 'scaring Iris' part."_

"EH? OH not again! Come on are you serious now?" Larry asked

James shrugged. "You creep me out sometimes. I can only imagine what Iris thinks."  
>"Not funny!" Larry scolded, but I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm.<br>"Anyway." I changed the subject. "Knowing that Edg—"  
>As I was about to say "Edgeworth" my phone rang.<br>I looked at the caller ID, and lo and behold it was Edgeworth.

"Hello?"

"Wright." Edgeworth's voice filled the speaker.  
>"Hey Edgeworth." I answered. "What's up?"<br>"Pleasant time today Wright." The Prosecutor replied. "I have called you for news about tomorrow's case."  
>"Oh? What's it about?" I asked.<br>"First I need to ask you a question." Edgeworth replied. "What is your plan for tomorrow?"

"Just use what I have tomorrow, all the old evidence from that case, and win Iris out of her sentence." I said

"It's not going to be that easy." Edgeworth said solemnly. "Even if the Prosecutor is Payne. Remember this is a different case now and this isn't a murder trial. Iris is being tried on whether she deserves to be freed early from her sentence."  
>"<em>True…" I thought. "I mean, it's pretty clear that Iris tampered with the crime scene at that case in Hazakura Temple, but there's also plenty of evidence that shows she did not do it by choice, or out of malice."<br>_"I know that." I replied. "But there's plenty of evidence to confirm her as not a malicious criminal, just someone who was forced to follow orders."  
>"Well you are going to have to prove that tomorrow." Edgeworth said. "Anyway the reason I called you is to fill you in on the remaining details on tomorrow's case."<br>"Alright, what are they?" I listened.

"First of all, this case is picking off from where the last case with Maya and Godot left off." Edgeworth began. "Of course, Godot has already been sentenced, that's not the issue. The real issue is whether Iris acted out of free will to tamper with the crime scene after Misty Fey was killed. If she is found that she really did acted out of free will, then she will serve her full sentence in jail, but if you can prove her innocence, then that trial should release her."

"What do you mean 'free will?'" I asked, confused.  
>"Basically Payne is going to try to prove that Iris was an accomplice out of malice on her other than being forced to act on orders."<br>My grip on the phone tightened. _"Malice? Never!"  
><em>"Malice? That's crazy!" I said angrily.  
>"I understand your annoyance, but that's what you'll have to fight against tomorrow. Do you have a partner?"<br>I nodded even though he couldn't see me nod.  
>"James is going to be in court with me tomorrow."<p>

"Alright then, good luck tomorrow Wright."  
>"Thanks Edgeworth."<p>

I hung up and looked at James, whose attention had shifted to me after he heard his name.  
>"Did you say my name?" James wondered.<br>"Yeah I did, just telling Edgeworth about you and tomorrow's case."  
>"Ah, that's right." James said. "You know, I've been reading up on that case today, and it blew my mind on all those terrible trials and tribulations that you and Godot had to go through."<p>

"What about me?" Larry asked innocently.

"What about you?" James asked sarcastically. "Remember what I just said? You wrote a threatening letter to Iris and it ended up almost being phony evidence, plus you drew the bridge upside down while it was being burned! Might I also mention the 'my sweet Iris flew like the guy in the red underwear part'?"  
>"Hmph!" Larry crossed his arms and looked the other way.<br>I shook my head and looked at James.  
>It was tough, and it brought back some really bad memories that I thought I buried years ago."<br>James nodded in agreement. "Yeah Mia's second case. Well, I think we got everything we needed for tomorrow. You ready to stomp on Payne again?"

I laughed. "Always."

**Date: October 17****th**** 2006  
><strong>**Time: 9:51 p.m.  
><strong>**Location: District Court  
><strong>**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

"_Well, looks like it's that time again." _I thought as I stood in the lobby waiting for Iris.  
>"As arrogant as I don't want to sound, I feel excited!" James piped next to me. "I mean, even though I'm 19 (James's birthday August 2nd), I can't help but feel really invigorated!"<br>"_Hope that confidence carries out into the courtroom."_ I thought

"Feenie?" a soft voice spoke behind me.  
>I turned around, and saw Iris standing at the door of the lobby.<br>"Iris!" I called.  
>"Oh Phoenix!" she called back as she ran towards me. She pulled me into a deep hug and held on tight. I hugged her back, so glad that she was here.<br>After we stopped hugging, James walked up to us.  
>"Iris! So great to see you!" he said<br>"And you too James." Iris replied with a small smile.

Right then, the bailiff came up to us.

"The trial will start in 5 minutes, please enter the courtroom."  
>I turned to look at James, who looked at me.<br>Are you ready Mr. Wright?" James asked.

"Let's do this." I said strongly

And with that, we set off towards the trial.

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the wait, a lot happened to me in a few months, with schoolwork piling up much. Also, I'm going to tell you this now: The years are canon incorrect. I know that, but I've gone through 8 chapters now why change them? Besides, the years do not really take away from the story or make it all that important. Yes time does become an important factor in Apollo Justice, but the time skips will take the same amount of time as in the Ace Attorney series. Like it? Hate it? You decide!**


	10. Finally pt 2

Chapter 10: Finally pt. 2

**Time: 10:00 a.m.  
><strong>**Date: October 17****th**** 2006  
><strong>**Location: District Court  
><strong>**Courtroom No. 1**

The judge banged his gavel, and the trial began.  
>"Court is now in session for the trial of Iris Hawthorne!" the judge stated. "This trial will decide whether Iris should be released early or deserves to serve her full sentence!"<br>"The defense is ready your honor!" I said  
>"Eh hehe…the prosecution is also ready." Payne said.<br>"Mr. Wright!" James whispered. "I just thought of something!"  
>I turned to him. "Huh?"<br>"I think Payne is going to try to pin you as a biased lawyer who is affiliated with the defendant!"  
>"What?" I asked, astonished. <em>"Oh no! I didn't think of that!"<br>_"Urk…" I muttered, but then shook my head. "Let him do what he wants, we're here to free Iris!"

James nodded back. "Alright! Let's do this!"

"Mr. Payne, please give your opening statement." The judge ordered.  
>"Indeed." He agreed. "As you all know, the last trial of Ms. Maya Fey concluded with her being acquitted and the real murderer of Misty Fey was really Godot, or Diego Armando as his real name. However, the case wasn't exactly closed then, because he had a malicious accomplice by the name of Iris Hawthorne…"<p>

I gritted both my fists. _"Why you…!"_

Payne continued: "In essence, she had tampered with the crime scene, and since we all know this is a very serious crime in of itself, she is just like any other criminal and deserves to stay in jail and finish her ENTIRE sentence…"  
>By the time he was done, I was infuriated.<p>

"_How dare he insult Iris like that?" I thought frustrated. "Oh Payne, you asked for it!" _

"Unfortunately, since this is not a murder trial there is only one witness, and all we have is the old evidence from the first crime as well as the main points of the last trial that is tied to this one."  
>The judge nodded. "Very well, we will being this trial by picking off where the last trial ended. We ended this trial saying that Maya Fey was innocent of murder and Diego Armando was guilty of murdering Misty Fey, however we need now to sort out the facts and determine whether Iris Hawthorne was a true accomplice to the crime. Prosecution, you may begin."<p>

"The prosecution calls Detective Gumshoe to the stand!" Payne commanded.  
>The old detective in the green overcoat came to the stand.<br>"Name and occupation." Payne requested.  
>"The name's Dick Gumshoe pal!" he boomed. "I am a detective for the police department!"<br>"Please explain the situation to the court." Payne said.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

"Well as you know, Misty Fey was murdered by Godot (Diego Armando) and was killed by a hidden blade in her staff, but when she was found, she was found impaled by the shichishito in the Courtyard at Hazakura Temple. It had already been established that the real crime scene was actually at the Inner Temple. We also know that the body of Misty Fey was transported from Iris's side of the bridge to the other side of the bridge so as to find a new place to put the victim. In the end, our opinions point out that Iris Hawthorne would have had to be freely involved with changing the crime scene."

"Well, it looks to me that most of the doubt seems erased that Iris did indeed act out of free will." The judge said. "Mr. Wright, you may now start your cross-examination.  
>I nodded. <em>"Already it looks bad. Iris herself even claimed that she knew the risks, however, just because she was well aware of the dangers, does not necessarily mean that she acted freely…"<br>_"Good luck Mr. Wright." James said.  
>"Thanks, oh and from now on, call me Phoenix." I said.<br>"Of course." He nodded.

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

"Well as you know, Misty Fey was murdered by Godot (Diego Armando) and was killed by a hidden blade in her staff, but when she was found, she was found impaled by the shichishito in the Courtyard at Hazakura Temple.

"_Well that's already true, nothing strange there…" I thought._

It had already been established that the real crime scene was actually at the Inner Temple. We also know that the body of Misty Fey was transported from Iris's side of the bridge to the other side of the bridge so as to find a new place to put the victim. The only reason that Iris would even be there was the fact that she freely took part in the crime."

"_Hmmm…" I thought_

In the end, our evidence points out that Iris Hawthorne would have had to be freely involved with changing the crime scene."

"_Wait a minute…" I thought. "Normally these two phrases separately would have been acceptable testimony, but together they don't fit…Ah ha! That's it!"_

"OBJECTION!" I yelled.

"There's a large problem I have with your testimony Gumshoe."  
>"Really pal? And what's that?" Gumshoe wondered.<br>"First of all, how can you be so sure that was the only reason Iris was there at the bridge to receive the body?" I asked  
>"Well…most likely!" Gumshoe pleaded.<br>I shook my head. "No, it can't. Because Iris had been forced to take part in this plot with Godot and Misty Fey. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't threatened with murder or anything like that, but had she not taken part of this plot she would have had awful repercussions later!"

"Objection!" Payne yelled. "That's just baseless conjecture! If you claim that what you say is true I want proof!"

I stopped. _"Urk…How am I supposed to prove Iris was forced into this plot if there's really no si—wait there is!"  
><em>The Prosecution makes a good point Mr. Wright, proof is needed to back up your claim." The judge said. "Do you have evidence?"  
>I nodded. "Indeed I do."<br>"Hey Phoenix." James whispered. "Do you think that fake threatening note Larry wrote to Iris could be a possible scenario on why Iris had little to no choice?"  
>My eyes widened. <em>"Because of that phony letter, she ended up staying in her room because of that."<em>

"That's a great point! Your honor, I have two pieces of evidence to present!" I said.  
>"W-what?" Payne stuttered. "TWO?"<p>

"Yes! First is the very cause that Dahlia had been channeled!" I started, holding up a copy of the last case. "Iris and her sister Dahlia were always together before. Whenever Dahlia had orders, Iris was always there and would not disobey. She didn't really have a choice, as Dahlia was a sociopath. If Iris disobeyed her orders, then it wouldn't be a very good prospect for Iris, so she always followed Dahlia's demands, even at a time like now when she wasn't really alive, just channeled by Misty Fey. I can even bring up both the Terry Fawles case and Mia Fey's 2nd case where I was accused of murder to relate!"

Payne's jaw dropped, as did James's.

"_Whoa!" James thought_. "_He really thought this out in such a short time?"_

The judge himself was surprised as well. "Well…that was…impressive Mr. Wright. And you said you had a 2nd piece of evidence to show us?"

I nodded and brought out Larry's fake threatening letter. "This letter was sent to Iris that night the murder took place. Even though this letter was irrelevant to the murder case, it brings about another possible scenario!  
>"What? Another scenario? How can that be!"? Payne scolded.<br>"Iris was horrified at what this letter said, and she was so horrified she stayed in her room."

"OBJECTION!" Payne yelled. "Well I have proof that she did act willingly towards moving the body of Misty Fey!"

"What?" I wondered. _"How is he gonna explain this?"  
><em>"Behold! I present the shichishito!" He brought out a picture of the fake crime scene with Misty Fey impaled by the legendary sword.  
>"Eh he he." He grinned. "Mr. Wright, you have brought up a point, but you've also made trouble for yourself!"<br>"You're bluffing!" I yelled.

His grin grew wider. "You said it yourself that Iris followed Dahlia's orders like a servant. If that is true, than that means she could have willingly helped Dahlia cover up the murder!"  
>I gasped. <em>Oh man! Since Iris follows Dahlia's orders nearly all the time, this could be a great reason to act freely…<br>_"Is it just me, or is there something wrong with that logic?" James asked.  
>"<em>Wait a minute…James is right!" I thought.<em>

A smile broke out over my face.

"What's so funny?" Payne demanded.  
>"Your reasoning is off Payne." I replied smugly.<br>"How!" He asked flustered.  
>"Simple, you said that she 'willingly helped Dahlia cover up the murder.'" I repeated. "But that is incorrect!"<br>"Eh!" Payne stuttered.  
>"I said that '<em>she had no choice<em>'." I responded. "I never said she followed her sister _willingly_ like you said. You were trying to twist my words around and make me look like the guy that implicated Iris!"

"Grrr…" Payne grumbled.

"What's more," I continued. "Even if what you said was true, you have no proof that it was acted out of malice like you claim she did in your opening statement!"  
>"NOOOOOOOOO!" Payne screamed.<br>"Finally, the Defense claims that the defendant DID NOT act out of free will, but instead was FORCED to be included in this plot because of Dahlia Hawthorne being a threat to kill Maya Fey!"  
>The room grew silent. Payne was struggling to find a comeback, but unfortunately was unable to find one.<p>

"Well Mr. Payne?" the judge asked. "Do you have a response to the Defense's claim?"  
>"W-well I-I'm…still thinking about one…" Payne stuttered.<br>"Unfortunately Mr. Payne that will not be good enough for an answer, and I will have to rule in favor of the Defense."  
>I looked at James, who looked back at me beaming.<p>

"I believe it has become pretty clear on my verdict." The judge said. "I rule in favor of the Defense, and so I hereby release Iris Hawthorne from her sentence!"

He slammed his gavel.

"That is all, court is adjourned!"

**Time: 12:00 p.m.  
><strong>**Date: October 17, 2006  
><strong>**Location: District Court  
><strong>**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

James fist pumped in excitement

"Alright! Awesome job Phoenix! You did it!"  
>"<em>We<em> did it." I corrected. I hi fived him and shook hands.  
>"This is great! Iris is now free! And that was a fun trial!" James said happily<br>I exhaled. _"Finally! All that paperwork, all the meetings I've had to go to, all the appointments, visits to the detention center, finally it pays off!"_

"Feenie!"

I looked, and saw Iris running towards me. Just like before the trial, I embraced her, but this time, our lips connected in a passionate kiss. We kissed for God knows how long as it felt like years.

I didn't see James looking at us together.  
>I also didn't see the tear that ran down his eye as he watched us…<p>

**Well that wraps up parts 1 & 2. Finally! Phoenix and Iris are together! And this is just beginning, trust me, this is nowhere near over! Like it? Hate it? You decide!**


End file.
